Slave Hunters
by Paige-boy
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt, Yugi,Jounochi,Honda,and Ryou are caught by slave hunters and sold to the pharoh and his wife but the find out that the are the birthday presents for the pharoahs sons what will happen and why are they playing truth or dare?
1. Default Chapter

~Set in Ancient Egypt~  
  
It was nearing evening and a small band of teenagers could be seen wandering the streets of the city in tatty and ragged clothes.  
  
The town was right near pharaoh's palace and by no means safe to be out in the open at night.  
  
This was the reason the four teenage boys were in such a hurry to find some sort of shelter.  
  
They had no parents so they were fair game for slave hunters.  
  
This was the name given to the people who captured and sold young people as slaves, young people as in anyone from 13 to 20 years of age.  
  
And the boys easily fit into that category and to make matters worse they were very attractive though they were not aware of this fact.  
  
The smallest of the boys tripped and fell down with a small yelp.  
  
The blonde boy skidded to a stop and raced back to his friend the other two right behind him.  
  
"Yugi! You ok?" The blonde boy said helping the boy named Yugi sit up.  
  
"Yah, I'm ok Jou" Yugi said looking up at the blonde with his brilliantly purple eyes.  
  
"ACK!!! THERE'S NO TIME!!! WE MUST GO!!!! COMEON!!" The boy with white hair exclaimed his name was Ryou and he was in hysterics and pulling on the tall brunette boys arm.  
  
Yugi went to get up but as soon as he put weight on his right foot he gasped and found himself encountering the ground again. "Crap! My ankles sprained"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Ryou screeched "So basically we're screwed right?"  
  
"Seems that way" The tall brunette, or Honda stated.  
  
"Just leave me! PLEASE!!! I'm begging you I couldn't stand it if you got caught by slave hunters because of me" Yugi pleaded  
  
"Sorry bud it isn't going down that way" Jou said picking up Yugi and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "If we go down we go down together"  
  
The boys then took off at a run this time it was now dark and they had to find somewhere to hide and fast.  
  
All of a sudden a man clad in a black cloak stepped out of the shadows holding a knife, and blocking the path.  
  
Every one let out a startled gasp or screamed.  
  
They turned around to find an escape rout but to their horror more men surrounded them with weapons.  
  
"SLAVE HUNTERS!!!" Ryou screamed tears welling up in his eyes, he didn't want to be a slave and he was terrified.  
  
One of the men approached Jou a triumphant smirk spread across his face.  
  
Honda's eyes narrowed and he pulled a small dagger out of a sheath secured to his sandal. "Don't take one step further I will not hesitate to use this"  
  
All the slave hunters laughed.  
  
"What!?! With that puny thing" One of the men chuckled brandishing his sword threateningly.  
  
Jou gently handed Yugi to Ryou and took a fighting position, Honda did the same.  
  
A different man took a tube from his cloak and blew into it sending something whizzing through the air and stabbing into Yugi's leg.  
  
Yugi yelped but then went limp in Ryou's arms.  
  
"Yugi? YUGI?!" Ryou said shaking Yugi great concern in his voice.  
  
Jou launched himself at the man who had fired the dart but before he reached the man he slumped onto the ground and a dart could be seen sticking out of his shoulder.  
  
Two more darts went soaring through the air and Ryou and Honda fell to the ground.  
  
The slave hunters collected the boys and disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Honda opened his eyes wearily and sat up in confusion  
  
Where the heck am I?  
  
He looked around and saw his friends still... Well he didn't really know, dead and unconscious came to mind.  
  
But after checking them over he found them to be alive, well, and ..asleep?  
  
Must have had a sleeping drug in those darts.  
  
"Well that explains it then"  
  
After about half an hour all of them had woken up.  
  
They were surprised and horrified to say the least that they were shackled by their necks inside a small room that obviously was one of the ones in the market that sold something.  
  
Also their clothes had been changed so they were now shirtless and wearing loose fitting white pants.  
  
"I'm sorry" Yugi said meekly "It's all my fault, if I wasn't so clumsy."  
  
"It's not your fault Yugi" Ryou cut him off "Those men had obviously been waiting there for a while for someone to walk by, we would have been caught anyway"  
  
"Actually we were moving a bit faster when I was carrying you" Jou said looking up and smiling at Yugi "No offense buddy, but you just can't run very fast because you're so short"  
  
"HEY!!!" Yugi retorted "I'm not short I'm just vertically challenged"  
  
All the boys stopped talking abruptly when voices were heard from outside the little box they were in.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh. oh and your exquisite wife too they are bran new I think they're just what you're looking for"  
  
"May we see them these servants sound like the perfect gifts for our sons"  
  
"Yes my lord they are right in here"  
  
The curtain blocking the boys from view flew open and before them stood the pharaoh and his wife along with a merchant who was one of the people that had captured them.  
  
All four boys bowed down at once they were very loyal to the pharaoh because he was a very fair leader.  
  
Rise please I wish to examine you before I purchase you. "The pharaoh said chuckling slightly at the loyalty he was shown."  
  
All four jumped up.  
  
But Jou, being the competitive creature that he was tried to attack the slave merchant as soon as he was on his feet.  
  
"Aw, dear they are frisky and absolutely adorable, Can we get these ones please the boys will love them" The pharaoh's wife cooed.  
  
"Wait dear we need to know if they are of an appropriate age to carry out the chores the boys will demand of them" The pharaoh chuckled. "Now boys will you please state your name and age"  
  
All of the teens looked absolutely horrified at the idea at being a slave but would always be loyal to the pharaoh so answered politely.  
  
"Jou I'm 18" Jou said obediently  
  
"Honda I'm 18 too" Honda managed to say without stuttering.  
  
"R-R-Ryou I-I'll be 18 in two weeks" Ryou said stuttering horribly  
  
"I'm Yugi I-I'll be 18 in three months" Yugi squeaked  
  
"Oh, you sweet little things don't be scared" The pharaoh's wife cooed at them then turned to her husband "Dear I think they can handle it just fine, and they're so polite"  
  
"We'll take them" The pharaoh said handing the merchant some money then took the ropes secured to the teen's necks and handed one to each of his four guards. "Don't let them get away now, the are special birthday presents for my sons.  
  
The guards nodded then preceded to escort the royalty to the palace, all the while leading the four 'gifts' like dogs.  
  
Yugi was limping horribly and kept falling down thoroughly aggravating the guard who kept yanking his collar nearly choking the poor boy to death.  
  
Jou noticed this and tapped the guard who was leading Yugi politely on the shoulder.  
  
The guard looked down at Jou and gave an exasperated sigh when he felt Yugi fall again. "Yes"  
  
"Um sir Yugi hurt his ankle yesterday and that's why he keeps falling down" Jou said turning concerned eyes on his smaller friend who had stumbled up again and was wincing in pain every time his foot touched the ground. "So could I.?"  
  
The guard nodded his head.  
  
Jou bowed to the guard politely and then scooped Yugi up in his arms.  
  
The guard was a little in shock nobody had ever bowed to him before.  
  
He looked down at the adorable scene of the tall blonde boy carrying the chibi ichi (little one) like a protective older brother, the guard just smiled and ruffled Jou's hair.  
  
Jou smiled up at the guard he didn't know why he was being so polite maybe he was just trying to do the smart thing for once.  
  
Yugi was surprised Jou had decided to carry him.  
  
He's so nice to me.and he's hot too.maybe I should tell my friends I think I'm gay, they will always be my friends no matter what, right?  
  
Yugi shook the thought out of his head for now and latched his arms around Jou's neck to give himself some better support.  
  
Jou felt two small hands wrap around his neck and he smiled down at Yugi who then snuggled up against his chest and shut his eyes.  
  
You don't know how cute you are do you Yugi.gods I really need to tell you guys I'm gay don't I, well I guess that will have to wait.  
  
Honda was really starting to worry about Ryou, the snow haired boy looked as though the effects of the sleep dart still hadn't worn off.  
  
Gods bunny don't worry me like this you're so cute and it's all I can do to keep myself from kissing you every time I see you, I just have to figure out a way to tell you guys I'm gay with out you thinking I'm disgusting.  
  
Honda sighed and kept walking the palace was only a few more miles from here.  
  
Ryou was trudging along he felt like he was about to fall asleep.  
  
But why am I so tired its not like I don't get enough sleep.unless that dart hasn't worn off yet. I wish Honda would carry me I love the guy to pieces but what would the gang say if I told them I'm not straight?  
  
Ryou's thoughts were interrupted, as his body could no longer fight the tranquilizer and fell down asleep.  
  
The guard looked at Ryou confusedly, and then noticed a small cut in the boys arm he examined it and knowing about all sorts of weapons and such discovered it to have come from a tranquilizer dart.  
  
The guard leading Ryou looked at the other kids and noticed the same marks on them too.  
  
Honda, who was walking beside Ryou the moment before, picked him off the ground and cradled the white haired boy in his arms.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~A little while later~  
  
Ryou stirred and opened his big chocolate colored eyes and blushed radiantly when he realized Honda was carrying him.  
  
I guess I got my wish  
  
"Thank you" Ryou whispered to the tall brunette  
  
"For what?" Honda asked truly confused  
  
"For carrying me" Ryou replied smiling up at Honda  
  
"Oh, yah well, I kind of wanted to but I didn't want you to think I was weird" Honda replied blushing slightly  
  
"Honda?" Ryou asked  
  
"Hmm?" The older boy responded.  
  
"I know this is kind of a weird question but I was wondering, are you gay?" Ryou said a little awkwardly.  
  
Honda nearly fell over at that, he truly didn't know what to say but. he just couldn't bear to lie to the little angel he held in his arms. "Yes, but I don't ever think I would have become attracted to boys if I had never laid eyes on you"  
  
Honda braced him self for the disgusted look he would see on Ryou's face, but when he looked down Ryou was smiling sweetly  
  
"You don't know how much I was hoping you'd say that" Ryou said running a hand over Honda's cheek  
  
Honda closed his eyes when Ryou's hand touched his face, his hands felt like cool silk, He couldn't resist any longer and bent over and captured the ivory haired angels lips in his own, and his heart leapt with joy when Ryou kissed him back.  
  
The guards were giving them odd looks but they didn't really care it was too precious a moment.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~Back with Yugi and Jou~  
  
(And if anyone is wondering I think the Pharaoh & wife are riding on camels behind them)  
  
Jou was extremely content, the only thing he could think of that was worth complaining about was that he as going to be someone's property.  
  
But how could he argue when he held the one thing he wanted so badly?  
  
Yugi was asleep snuggled comfortably against Jou's chest, but a few minutes later he woke up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes  
  
"Hello, Jou" Yugi said looking drowsily into Jou's honey colored eyes.  
  
"Sleep well?" The blonde asked a little sarcastically.  
  
"How could I not sleep well when you're holding me? You're comfy " Yugi said snuggling to Jou a little more.  
  
Jou chuckled at this and gave Yugi a light squeeze.  
  
Yugi hated to break the good mood they were both in but something was eating at him and he had to tell somebody.  
  
It might as well be now I might not get another chance to tell him.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath "Um, Jou there's something I've been keeping from you"  
  
"Well what is it Yug' you know you can tell me anything" Jou said smiling at Yugi  
  
"Jou, I'm gay an-and I-I-I really like you" Yugi stuttered out a little to quickly  
  
The blonde nearly dropped Yugi and would have stopped walking if there weren't a large man holding a rope attached to his neck. "Do y-you really mean that?"  
  
Yugi nodded blushing an interesting shade of pink.  
  
"Yugi p-please do you truly mean that? You aren't just toying with me? Jou said his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"I promise Jou I really mean it" Yugi said looking at his lap he couldn't look the blonde in the eyes.  
  
"Gods I've wanted to hear you say that for so long" Jou said making Yugi look at him by hooking a finger under the smaller boy's chin.  
  
Yugi gaped at Jou he wasn't expecting that, but he soon beamed at Jou and tears of joy threatened to spill out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Jou." Was all Yugi said before Jou Caught Yugi's mouth with his own.  
  
When they finally parted for that annoying little thing called air Yugi spoke up. "Jou, why do you like me? And not someone better looking"  
  
"What do you mean better looking? I don't think I've ever seen anyone that looks cuter than you." Jou said making Yugi blush a shade of magenta that could rival the tips of his hair. "And why do I like you? That's easy. One you're like a dream come true Two I just want to be with you Three and it's plain to see that you're the only one for me Four to repeat steps one through three Five to make you fall in love with me And if ever I believe my work is done then I'll start back at one.  
  
^~(The words to this you will probably recognize as the chorus to a song which I forgot the name of 0_0)~  
  
"That's beautiful" Yugi said in awe  
  
Jou was going to say something but his thoughts were directed elsewhere as the guards stopped suddenly and all four of the teens were staring up at the huge palace.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Youko Lizzy- and I think I'll stop it here  
  
Seto- no way you haven't even put me in yet!!!  
  
Jou- and how long can you make a walk last!?!  
  
Youko Lizzy- Ok OK!!! I'll write more you big babies  
  
Everyone - WRITE!!! NOW!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy - 0_0 help.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~Inside the palace ~  
  
The Pharaoh's wife led the four boys up an elegant staircase and into a large bathroom.  
  
"Ok take off your clothes" She said as if it were an everyday statement  
  
"Oh come on it's nothing I haven't seen before" She retorted to the blank stares she received  
  
The boys did as they were told and stood there trying to cover their private areas, which was difficult for Jou because he also had one hand around Yugi's waist and was holding him up.  
  
"Get into that bathtub and wash up I'll be back in twenty minuets with some towels" Their new mistress ordered with that she left the room.  
  
The boys scrambled into the bathtub, Jou having to lift Yugi into the water and they proceeded to wash themselves all the while discussing what had happened earlier that day.  
  
And they were a little shocked at how similar their stories were and how they were all gay but afraid to tell the others.  
  
They all then washed their hair, when Yugi brought his head out of the water after rinsing it, his hair looked surprisingly normal when wet, but he shook his head like a dog and it sprang back into its normal position.  
  
Everyone laughed at this.  
  
But when Ryou sat up, to his embarrassment, everyone was in awe at his hair.  
  
Ryou's hair had gotten at least three shades lighter and was shimmering because it was wet and it was absolutely beautiful.  
  
Just then the door clicked open and their mistress came in and threw some towels at them.  
  
They dried off quickly and brushed their hair, then stood there with a towel around their waists awaiting further instructions.  
  
The pharaoh's wife turned to them and spoke "Now, you are the birthday presents for my sons. They are turning 19 today and you are going to be their personal slaves. I must warn you of a few things though. #1- my sons are bisexual but prefer boys, that's why I chose you because quite frankly you are very attractive. #2 - my sons will be allowed to touch you but they are not allowed to take you unless you allow them to. Understand? And also it has come to my attention that you are going out with one another and you will not be denied that privilege but it's up to your new master whether you sleep with him or your love ok"  
  
The boys nodded their heads to show they understood.  
  
"Now, for the fun part" She said with a smile "Honda, come here please"  
  
Honda walked up nervously.  
  
Oh crap I don't like the way she was smiling this is going to be embarrassing.  
  
"You will be the gift for my son Otogi" She said still smiling  
  
"He likes tall brunettes a lot and the color purple, so put this on" With that said she threw him a pair of tight fitting purple pants.  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow at them but obeyed anyway.  
  
Once he had them on he heard whistling from across the room he turned around to see Ryou was making the noise "Hey, Sexy nice butt!!!"  
  
Honda blushed and walked over to Ryou still shirtless but it didn't matter because none of them were meant to have one on.  
  
Ryou licked the tip of his finger and pressed it to Honda's butt making a sizzling noise as he did so. "WHOO!!! We got someone hot in here!!!"  
  
The queen chuckled and called Jou to come up, after he did so she spoke again. "You will be given to Seto"  
  
"He likes blondes, the color blue, and puppies" She handed Jou a pair of tight fitting blue pants much like Honda's, which he put on immediately, she then put a blue dog collar complete with dog tags around his neck, and a hair piece that made It look as though he had floppy dog ears coming out of the top of his head.  
  
Jou turned around and Yugi howled "WHOO HOO!!! JOU!!! LOOK AT THAT PUPPY WAG HIS TAIL!!!  
  
"Ok that's enough Yugi and Ryou come here" The queen said chuckling again  
  
The two boys approached her, and she handed them each a pair of shorts of the same style  
  
"Yugi you will belong to Yami and Ryou is Bakura's" She said "Yami likes short cute boys, the color black, and the animal fox & Bakura likes boys with long hair and bunny rabbits"  
  
Yugi and Ryou put on the extremely short shorts Yugi's were black and Ryou's were white.  
  
They then put on some socks that went just below the knee and looked like paws on the bottom, there were some gloves that went just elbow the elbow that went with them.  
  
Next fox ears and tail were fastened on Yugi and bunny ears and a tail were put on Ryou.  
  
The finishing touch was a black leather collar that said 'kitsune' on it went around Yugi's neck and a white collar that said 'bunny' was put on Ryou.  
  
Jou and Honda's mouths dropped open when they saw their boyfriends.  
  
"What was that about you not being good looking?" Jou said looking Yugi up and down  
  
"My god, if you were wearing a shirt I would swear you were a girl" Honda said to Ryou making the chocolaty eyes of Ryou narrow in a glare. "But you have got to be the cutest bunny I've ever seen"  
  
Ryou's glare was switched with a blush, and everyone noticed whenever Ryou blushed because his unusually pale skin made it stand out against his cheeks.  
  
Yugi giggled adorably making the blonde's eyes, which he was standing next to, light up with happiness.  
  
I'm so happy for Ryou and Honda they are so cute together.  
  
Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by a shriek from the queen. "Oh my gosh its getting late the boys and guests will be arriving any minute for the party!, common we have to get you wrapped up"  
  
Yugi went to take a step but fell to the floor because of his ankle.  
  
The queen turned around concern on her face "Are you ok Yugi"?  
  
Yugi nodded his head and went to stand up but his ankle wouldn't allow it, so Jou promptly pulled him into his arms.  
  
The pharaoh's wife sensing the problem went over to the youngest boy and touched his ankle lightly, a faint blue light glowed and Yugi felt the pain in his ankle vanish. "There all better now"  
  
Yugi smiled gleefully and hoped around the room.  
  
All the boys grew quiet though as they left the room as the fear of becoming a slave rushed back to them.  
  
The boys were lead to some large boxes they weren't big enough to lay down in but just big enough so that you could curl up, or sit up completely.  
  
Ryou was the first to ask a question about them "Why are there five boxes? What's the other one for?"  
  
"Oh that?" The pharaoh's rich deep voice took them completely by surprise, and they all jumped. "There is another slave in that box we got him before you he is the gift for prince Marik, would you like to meet him?"  
  
All the boys nodded their heads vigorously the other boy they knew had to want some company or comfort desperately.  
  
Yugi walked over to the box and winced at the sound that met his ears.  
  
Whoever was inside was crying.  
  
The pharaoh unlatched the box and pulled it open.  
  
Inside was a boy with blonde hair that fell artistically to his shoulders, he was wearing an out fit like that of Yugi and Ryou's except he was a kitten and his tan shorts were longer.  
  
His face was buried behind his knees and his arms were wrapped around them, sobs wracked his delicate yet muscular form.  
  
When the box was opened he gasped and looked up to find some more teens dressed up to be presented as a gift, like some sort of possession to be owned and showed off.  
  
"This is Malik" The pharaoh's voice said  
  
Malik looked up at his fellow captives and the smallest ones eyes were filled with concern and pity. Directed at him!?  
  
Why is this boy showing me any emotion I don't even know him.oh my god now the one with white hair's giving me those looks.Do I really look that pitiful?  
  
Yugi climbed up into the box with Malik followed by the others and they all started asking the previously crying boy if he was ok and saying sincere words of kindness to him.  
  
Malik was utterly bewildered.  
  
What the hell !?! Why are they being so nice? Nobody has ever been nice to me before.  
  
So he just smiled weakly, but even this was enough to break his extremely thin emotional wall and he broke down crying again.  
  
Jou grabbed Malik's hands and started patting them.  
  
Honda ran a hand up and down the sobbing boy's spinal cord trying to calm him.  
  
Yugi latched himself on Malik in a hug.  
  
And Ryou stroked Malik's hair while whispering soothing words in his ear.  
  
Malik's crying soon subsided and he learned very quickly the names of his new friends.  
  
"W-why were you so n-nice to me" Malik said he wasn't stuttering he was just taking little gasps of air from just crying.  
  
Down stairs the birthday party had already started and the pharaoh and wife had left before Malik had even started crying again.  
  
Yugi smiled and gently brushed a stray tear from Malik's face "Because you were alone and needed comfort and we were more than willing to give it to you"  
  
Malik smiled brightly and attacked the smaller boy with a hug. "Thank you so much you don't know what it means to me!"  
  
"AW! Look he's warming up to us" Ryou cooed successfully making their new friend blush.  
  
Just then a guard came in and told them that they could talk later, before making sure they were all locked in the correct box, and telling them also not to make a sound.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Yami watched as the last guest left from his and his brothers' birthday party, it had really been fun but right now there was only one thing tugging on all the new 19yearolds minds and that was.  
  
I wonder what mom and dad's 'special' birthday gift is !!!  
  
"CAN WE OPEN YOUR GIFT NOW PLEEEEASE!?!" Otogi whined to his mother  
  
(Well you should probably know that all the pharaoh's sons are really adopted)  
  
"Of course dear its upstairs but you have to read the card first" Their mother responded.  
  
"OH HELL YEAH!!! FINALLY!!!" Bakura exclaimed racing Marik and Seto up the stairs.  
  
"WAIT FOR US !!!" Yami and Otogi exclaimed in unison before bolting up the stairs.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Jou waited quietly as did all the other soon-to-be servants and he heard everyone's breath catch when they heard footsteps racing up the stairs and voices.  
  
"HA!!! I WON!"  
  
"Just great I lost to the albino AS-. hello mother"  
  
"Marik what have I said about calling Bakura that"  
  
"ooooo looky big boxes!!!"  
  
"You are such a girl Otogi"  
  
"AM NOT YAMI YOU PORCUPINE HEAD!"  
  
"Please tell me I am not related to any of those four mother"  
  
"Argh! Boys read the card so you can open your present"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Honda was scared out of his wits it was only a few moments before he would be officially a personal slave, but he sat quietly as the card was read.  
  
~Happy Birthday Boys,  
  
We hope you enjoy your gift you've all wanted one so long so we thought you were old enough and took it upon ourselves to get you something very special this time.  
  
Please enjoy boys your new personal slaves.~  
  
All the princes stared at their mother and father before hugging them and choosing who would go first.  
  
"OOOO! Let me go first!" Otogi pleaded with his parents.  
  
"Go ahead sweetie" His mother responded  
  
Otogi bounded over to the box that had his name on it and unlatched the switch.  
  
The door fell open and Otogi almost screamed with delight.  
  
Inside was muscular brunette, who by the looks of it was taller than Otogi, but the handsome boy looked completely and utterly frightened, Otogi could already tell who was the stronger of the two, himself despite his appearance.  
  
"Where did you find this one?" Otogi said in awe hooking a finger under his gifts chin.  
  
Marik opened his box next, and his jaw dropped.  
  
With kitten ears perched atop his head sat a blonde boy looking up at the royal 19 year old with wide frightened eyes.  
  
Marik grabbed the smaller boys hand and he raced off down the stairs with Otogi and his gift at his heels.  
  
"Wait up we'll be there in a sec!" Yami yelled down the stairs.  
  
Seto walked up to his box and flung open the door curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
The sight inside took Seto's breath away.  
  
A blonde boy around five inches shorter than Seto raised his honey brown eyes to meet the icy blue ones.  
  
Seto scooped the boy into his arms still staring at the blonde and walked down the stairs to join the others.  
  
Yami decided that Bakura was going last by beating him to the box that had his name on it; he opened it and nearly fell over from shock.  
  
A small delicate looking creature clothed in black looked up at him with shockingly purple eyes.  
  
Yami looked at his parents in disbelief. "You seem to have given me an 8 year old"  
  
The child he received attempted to glare at Yami, which turned out to be more adorable than intimidating. "I'm 17 years old sir"  
  
Yami stared at the little angel "Seriously !?!"  
  
Yami's gift nodded so Yami smirked picked the boy up with one arm and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
Now the only one left was Bakura.  
  
He walked over and opened the last present.  
  
The beauty of the white-haired gift hit him full force.  
  
This boy is all I ever imagined my slave would look like, and he even has the same color hair as me, just like I wanted.  
  
Bakura couldn't think of anything else to do so he picked the boy off the floor with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed and went down the stairs in search of his brothers and their presents.  
  
All of these slaves are too beautiful to be human. yet they are . Ra himself must have blessed them with angelic and godlike beauty.  
  
The Pharaoh and his wife just chuckled at the look on Bakura's face when he saw the delicate angel he had received, and then they slowly walked up the other staircase to retire for bed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~Downstairs in large living room~  
  
When Yami reached the bottom of the stairs all of his brothers gasped.  
  
Otogi looked at the child Yami held with one arm. "I didn't know slaves were allowed to be under the age of 13"  
  
Yugi attempted to glare again. "I'm 17 years old sir"  
  
Jou was very confused and scared, he was even shaking a little bit.  
  
Why is this person.ok my master.god I'm going to hate saying that.why is he holding me like I'm delicate? I'm not delicate.but Yugi is though, gods I just want him here in my arms now. But now I have to worry about that Yami he is allowed to touch Yugi and sleep with him!!! This is way too much stress to be under.  
  
Seto looked down at the blonde he held in his arms the boy was shaking a little bit and was looking around the room as though something in it would attack him at any given moment.  
  
Seto chuckled and shifted his slave in his arms to purposely frighten him.  
  
The smaller boy squeaked and clutched his arms around prince's neck, but quickly loosened the grip once the fake danger was over.  
  
Bakura had arrived a few minutes ago and was still staring at Ryou as though he would break him if he moved in a wrong way, and it didn't help that Ryou was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
But the very moment he heard Yami mention playing a game with their new toys his gaze snapped up to meet the eyes of his brothers a smirk playing across his features. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Let Seto choose you three always hog the game choice" Otogi said folding his arms and smiling at his brother who smiled right back.  
  
"Truth or dare" (I didn't know truth or dare went back this far 0_o)  
  
Seto smirked looking at the five new-frightened boys. "Oh common we aren't that scary, we just want you to be our friends right now nothing more, in a friendly game of truth or dare"  
  
Soon all ten of the boys were in a circle on the floor but not before all the names were learned and they were in some more comfortable clothing  
  
The ten teens were now clad in long t-shirts reaching to the majority's knees, except poor little Yugi who had trouble walking because it reached down to the ground. (Of course they pinned it up so now it looks like the others shirts)  
  
As soon as everyone was seated Seto attacked an unsuspecting target. "Honda truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" Honda responded he was starting to like these boys and wanted to have fun and be friends with them.  
  
"I dare you to pick one person in the circle and French kiss them for a whole minute" Seto responded though he had no idea how much Honda was hoping Seto would say something of that sort.  
  
Ryou squeaked knowing exactly whom Honda would choose.  
  
Not that I don't want him to  
  
Honda leapt on Ryou and kissed him over passionately showing just how much he had missed the white-haired wonder.  
  
Ryou returned the kiss after getting over the shock of being glomped and entwined his tongue with Honda's.  
  
"I take it you two know each other" Yami said sarcastically watching the two try and eat each other's faces  
  
Yami then noticed Yugi staring in a lovesick daze at Jou who was staring right back. "Go sit with your boyfriend chibi ichi it is so obvious you're in love with Jou"  
  
Yugi beamed at owner and kissed him sloppily on the cheek before leaping into bewildered Jou's arms and butterfly kissing him all over his face. Yami just chuckled. During all the laughter and commotion nobody noticed the way Marik and Malik were looking at each other, with out even saying a word the two knew they were into the other and Marik took it upon himself to put his hand on top of the younger boy's.  
  
Malik blushed radiantly  
  
Oh my god I've never felt this way before.what do I say what do I do.how did I get as lucky as to get him as a master.a-am I-I-I in love?  
  
"Malik" The older boy said chuckling "You're staring and your mouth is hanging open"  
  
By now everyone was watching this romantic scene and Otogi was mouthing the words 'kiss him!!!' to his brother.  
  
Marik more than gladly obeyed and bent over the shorter boy kissing him gently.  
  
Malik melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck.  
  
They broke apart quickly remembering the presence of the others in the room, but Otogi and Yugi pushed their heads back together.  
  
When Malik and Marik broke apart, to their great embarrassment, everyone clapped, cheered, whistled, and Awed.  
  
Honda quickly put the game back into play though "Otogi truth or dare"  
  
Otogi grinned challengingly "Dare"  
  
"Hmm" Honda thought about it for a minute "I dare you to sit in Seto's lap"  
  
Otogi just blinked but got up and fell gracefully into his 'brother's' lap. "Hey bro'"  
  
Seto blinked confusedly before and evil idea worked its way into his brain, the blue-eyed teen reached down to Otogi's sides and ticked him mercilessly.  
  
Otogi was giggling uncontrollably, Seto was pinning him down by straddling his waist, and long black hair was splayed artistically across the floor.  
  
"SETO P-PLEASE!!! STOP!!" The ebony-haired teen gasped out in-between laughing and trying to breathe.  
  
Seto stopped smirking as Otogi sat back in his lap holding his stomach, which was aching a little, from laughing too much.  
  
After catching his breath Otogi looked around at his possible victims his gaze finally settling on Yugi, who squeaked from his spot in Jou's arms. "Yugi truth or dare?"  
  
" T-truth s-sir" He managed to stutter out.  
  
Marik gave an exasperated sigh "What did we just say you don't have to be scarred of us we just want to play a game and quit calling us sir!"  
  
"Ok" Yugi said meekly  
  
Otogi then put the game back into play but decided to go easy on Yugi "Yugi, what is the stupidest thing you've ever done?"  
  
Yugi smiled weakly remembering the incident "Well when my grandfather was still alive a while back I was around 8 years old and I ate my first piece of chocolate, I got super hyper so I rode down the street butt naked on a goat wearing a mask and screaming 'TO THE SHADOW REALM I FLY YAHOO!!!I'M KING OF THE GOATS!!!'"  
  
Everybody but the slaves (not including Malik that is) blinked for a moment.  
  
"Well that's certainly.interesting" Yami said looking at Yugi then at four of the servants who didn't seem fazed at all by the weird story. "What's the matter with you guys you look like you've heard this before"  
  
"uuuuhhhhh." Jou said looking at his now oh so interesting feet.  
  
Ryou blushed and hid behind Honda.  
  
Honda was glaring at Yugi for an unknown reason and blushing.  
  
And Yugi who had just told the story was smirking at Honda like he had just did something evil to him on purpose.  
  
"Well." Bakura said pressing the subject.  
  
Honda sighed knowing there was no getting out of this one. "That's because we were there when it happened, Jou and I were 9 at the time and Ryou was 8."  
  
Seto motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Well we uh were all naked but Jou, Ryou, and I were on lama's because we weren't exactly small for our age like Yugi was." Honda continued "After Yugi had said his little 'KING OF THE GOATS' bit we all road through the town doing the Tarzan call"  
  
(Yes YES!!! I know Tarzan doesn't go back that far either bare with me ok!?)  
  
Everyone in the room burst out laughing at this point even the people who were embarrassed.  
  
"THAT WAS YOU!!??!!!" Bakura choked out clutching his stomach  
  
"Huh. what do you mean"? Jou asked now over his embarrassment and jitters  
  
"We saw that and we haven't forgot it either" Bakura continued "Out of the palace window we could see three lamas and a goat with naked boys riding on them doing the Tarzan call and being chased by an elderly man with spiky hair"  
  
"Oh yah forgot about my grandpa I got such a scolding and I can't remember him ever giving me chocolate again" Yugi giggled, for once he hadn't burst into tears at the memory of his grandpa.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Youko Lizzy- can I stop it now?  
  
Jou- NO WAY!!!  
  
Seto- we are in the middle of a game don't be so rude  
  
Yami & Bakura- AW! Liz come on let us have some fun  
  
Marik- *winks suggestively* yah let us have some fun *eyes Malik*  
  
Malik- *blushes radiantly* MARIK!!!  
  
Otogi- Aren't you moving just a tad bit too fast in this relationship Marik?  
  
Marik- WHAT!? WHAT DID I SAY!!!???!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy- Don't you get any ideas cause I'm not writing about it in fact I shouldn't even be talking about it right now what if little kids are reading this!?!  
  
Honda- aren't we overreacting just a teeny weenie bit?  
  
Youko Lizzy- I'LL SHOW YOU OVERREACTING!!!! *Attacks Honda*  
  
Yugi & Ryou- *give huge puppy eyes* PLEEEEASE Liz write more  
  
Youko Lizzy- *covers eyes with arm* ARGH!!! No not the puppy eyes!!! Over whelming cuteness MUST- NOT- GIVE- IN. oh all right. you guys want me to get in trouble for not doing my homework don't you?  
  
Everybody else- *whistles innocently*  
  
Youko Lizzy- *sweat drop*  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
All the teens laughed heartily until they saw the evil smirk spreading across Yugi's usually innocent face.  
  
Yugi cleared his throat and looked innocently at Yami .. a little too innocently.  
  
"Yami? Truth or Dare" Yugi said smirking as well as he could  
  
(Youko Lizzy- YUGI'S SOOOO CUTE!!!!! ^_^)  
  
Yami eyed the smaller boy warily "I think I'll go with truth to be on the safe side"  
  
Yugi pouted adorably "Ah ya big spoil sport"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment coking his head to the side and seemed to be asking the ceiling for help. "Ok then . who in this room looks the hottest"?  
  
Yami looked at a loss for words for a second before scanning the room quickly and sighing in defeat "I think you look the hottest Yugi"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Youko Lizzy- uh oh somebody just kinda sorta admitted that they have a widdle crush on Yugi-kun  
  
Yami- SHUT UP!!! *Creepy eye starts glowing on forehead*  
  
Youko Lizzy- oops I think I might have hit a nerve *smirks knowingly*  
  
Yugi- . what's wrong with this picture?. now I have two guys hitting on me  
  
Yami- I'M NOT HITTING ON YOU!!!!  
  
Jou- 0_0 umm I think I'll just walk away and pretend I was never here *sneaks away*  
  
Bakura- a little touchy aren't we porcupine head?  
  
Yami- SHUT IT!!! PMS queen . besides we all know you have the hots for Ryou  
  
Ryou- 0_0 NANI !!!???!!!  
  
Bakura- . can we just go back to picking on Yami?  
  
Yami- no I like this situation better *smirks*  
  
Bakura- DAMMIT!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy- LANGUAGE!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Yugi blinked at Yami unbelievingly "Um."  
  
I don't really know how to feel about that. What if Jou gets angry?  
  
Jou spoke up then calming Yugi's worries in an instant. "Yah I have to agree with you on that one this little guy's drop dead sexy in an innocent and adorable way"  
  
Yugi smiled up at Jou visibly blushing  
  
Yami smiled in relief he was for sure Jou would kill him  
  
Maybe Jou will even share himself and Yugi with me in time. once they know me a little better  
  
"Well I believe it would be my turn" Yami said glancing around at his friends "Bakura nobody's picked on you yet, truth or dare?"  
  
Bakura looked at Yami smirking "Dare of course"  
  
"Oh goody, I was hoping you'd say that" Yami said rubbing his hands together briefly "I dare you to do the time warp"  
  
(Youko Lizzy- YES I KNOW 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' wasn't around either but lets just pretend for a moment shall we?)  
  
Bakura got up grudgingly and started singing and doing the somewhat inappropriate and silly dance out of that creepy musical. "It's just a jump to the left"  
  
The white haired boy jumped to the left looking utterly bored "And then a step to the ri-I-I-I-I-I-t"  
  
Bakura took a step to the right "Put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in ti-I-I-ght"  
  
He put his hands awkwardly on his hips and bent his knees inward so they were touching the other. "And do the pelvic thrust and it will drive you insa-a-a-a-a-ane"  
  
He then rocked his hips back and forth looking a little silly doing this without music "Lets do the time warp again!!!"  
  
Everybody burst out laughing again and Bakura slumped down on the floor folding his arms and glaring at the wall.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Youko Lizzy- OHMIGOD how long did I make this chapter!?! Oh well I'll right the second chapter when I can I know I stopped it in the middle of the game. GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
All characters- *trying to protest to ending of chapter but they are gagged and tied up*  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ 


	2. Chapter 2 !

The Slave Hunters Chapter # 2  
  
Bakura sat there sulking for a few minutes before everyone stopped laughing. "Marik! Truth or dare"  
  
Marik being the brave creature that he was of course chose dare.  
  
Bakura thought for a second before speaking up again. "I dare you to...Change the game that we're playing PLEASE!!!!  
  
Marik blinked he could tell his brother wasn't in the mood to be embarrassed like that again so he took pity on him. "Ok then let's play spin the bottle"  
  
(Youko Lizzy- hmmm...Marik taking pity...doesn't fit)  
  
All the royal boys grinned in agreement, all the slaves looked apprehensive.  
  
Within a minute the first spin was issued to the piece of glass by Marik, it twirled round and round until it stopped on.... Malik.  
  
The younger boy smiled shyly as once again his lips were attached to Marik's.  
  
Marik pulled away grudgingly and allowed Malik to spin the fate sealing drink holder.  
  
Malik eeped when it landed on Seto.  
  
The blue eyed teen stood gracefully and knelt don't in front of the smaller boy smirking, his lips clamped down of the wide-eyed teens but it was over quickly to the blonde's surprise, and he sighed in relief.  
  
Seto's spin landed him kissing Otogi.  
  
The ebony haired boy pecked him lightly on the lips and sat back down.  
  
A few hours later the boys had given up games in favor of having a pillow fight which ended with all young men asleep sprawled on the floor.  
  
Yugi was curled up on two pillows and Ryou was using him as a pillow.  
  
Jou was under one of the pillows Yugi was laying on and was using Honda's arm as a teddy bear.  
  
Yami was beneath the other pillow and had the sleeping Bakura in a weak headlock.  
  
Seto was sprawled across Jou's lower legs; Otogi was using Honda as a pillow.  
  
Malik was hugging Ryou's leg and Marik had his arms around Malik.  
  
This is how the Pharaoh found them in the morning when he came down.  
  
He chuckled and ran his hand through Yami's hair ruffling it affectionately.  
  
Yami's ruby eyes drifted open drowsily and he looked up to see his father's retreating form.  
  
The young prince woke up a little more and saw he had his arm around Bakura's neck, he removed the limb gently as to not wake his sleeping sibling.  
  
But he found himself in another problem, he had a pillow on top of him and on top of the pillow was Yugi, but even if he managed to get free without waking him the lack of support would cause the pillow to slump down.  
  
So he pushed Bakura under the other pillow before extracting himself, this didn't wake the other teen because he sleeps like a rock.  
  
Yami looked at his sleeping comrades, you would never believe they were 17 to 19 years old if you saw how adorable they were asleep.  
  
Even Marik, Bakura, and Seto looked like they were as innocent as Yugi.  
  
Just then the teen in question stirred and blinked open his large purple eyes.  
  
He scanned the room and had to stifle a giggle, everyone looked so funny, he also saw Yami was already awake.  
  
Yugi got up carefully as to not wake Ryou who had been using him as a cushion, and walked over to Yami and bowed. "Good morning master Yami"  
  
The prince in question merely smiled. "Just Yami"  
  
Yugi smiled shyly.  
  
/How on earth can this be happening!?! You can't like two people!.... can you.../  
  
A little while later  
  
Everyone was now awake and the younger boys were sent to cook breakfast.  
  
(Youko Lizzy- uuhhhh...don't know what they ate back then....)  
  
Yugi went over to Jou when everyone else wasn't paying attention. "Jou I have a problem"  
  
"What's wrong "? The blonde said wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's waist.  
  
"I-I think I'm in love with two people" Yugi said hopping Jou wouldn't be angry.  
  
Jou looked down at Yugi smiling "I'm one of those two right"  
  
He took Yugi's bright grin as a yes "Yami right?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "You're not mad are you?"  
  
Jou smiled guiltily "Now how could I get mad at you when I'm having the same problem"  
  
Yugi blinked, but grinned mischievously "Couldn't resist Seto huh?"  
  
Jou blushed "Ummm...no"  
  
Yugi grinned again. "Hey do you think Ryou and Honda...."  
  
Jou looked thoughtful "Well we already know Malik does.... so yeah"  
  
Breakfast was consumed fairly quickly...it was actually quite amazing how much food 10 teenage boys could consume in such a short period of time.  
  
But that's beside the point...so any way they just got through eating their breakfast.  
  
Marik had been extremely calm and composed throughout the meal but as soon as the last morsel of his food had been swallowed he suddenly jumped from his chair knocking it over backwards.  
  
All of his brothers looked relatively bored but the servants looked more than surprised, as the spiky haired blonde ran around the room laughing like a maniac before setting fire to the large curtains. "BURN BABY BURN!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Yami sighed in exasperation as he waved his hand putting the fire out. "Marik...why do we have to do this every morning?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LIKE SETTING THE CURTAINS ON FIRE!!!" Marik screamed ear splittingly loud before leaping onto the table and doing the Tarzan call.  
  
Jou ducked inhumanly fast as he was nearly kicked in the face by Marik's boot.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes before reaching out and grabbing his brother's ankle and yanking him off the table. "Would you stop being immature"  
  
Marik only grinned before slinking under the table.  
  
There were a few moments where it was extremely quiet before Otogi squeaked very loudly.  
  
All heads snapped in his direction making him grin sheepishly. "Heh...I guess Marik's in a groping kind of mood this morning..."  
  
Yugi then screamed a very short but loud. "AHH!!!..."  
  
Yami-...Yugi that kind of makes it sound like you enjoyed that...  
  
Yugi- WHAT!!! That was a scream of disgusted surprise...  
  
Marik- suuuuure it was...  
  
Ryou-...I don't know it kind of sounded like a gasp of pleasure to me...  
  
Bakura-...yes I agree  
  
Malik- me too  
  
Yugi- I DIDN'T ENJOY THAT DAMMIT!!!...Besides if Bakura did the same thing to you Ryou you would have screamed not gasped...because EVERYONE knows you're a screamer!!!!  
  
Jou- WHOA!!! Yugi CHILL man they were just playing with you...but they do have a point it DID kind of sound like you enjoyed that.  
  
Seto- ...despite how much I hate the lot of those idiots...I agree with the majority...  
  
Honda and Otogi- WE SAY YUGI LIKED THAT!!!   
  
Yugi- ...00...I'm out numbered...by my own friends...BUT I DIDN'T...  
  
Yami- looks sternly at Yugi don't lie Yugi...  
  
Yugi- glares looks at feet ok maybe I DID enjoy that just a little bit...BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS OK FOR YOU GUYS TO GANG UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy- Sure it is because I'm the all powerful author and I said so   
  
The smallest boy brought his knees up to his chest and scrunched up in his seat. "PERVERT!!!"  
  
More laughing was heard from under the large table. "Yes...I know...Heh Heh who should I get next?"  
  
Jou peeked under the tablecloth and a few seconds later fell out of his chair laughing.  
  
After a few more expectant seconds of silence later a small gasp was heard.  
  
Everybody at the table looked around to see what had happened...they finally looked at the spot where Malik was sitting only to find that he wasn't there and his plate was rattling as if it had just been bumped.  
  
"Now that's an idea!" Otogi exclaimed before sliding under the table as well, Bakura and Yami soon followed him.  
  
Marik's triumphant laugh was heard once again. "...I knew you'd eventually follow me under here"  
  
A few seconds' later Yami's head popped above the table where Yugi was sitting, Yugi gasped as he was dragged under.  
  
Seto sighed after seeing that so he decided he might as well, he quietly slid under the table while Jou was laughing at the spot where Yugi had gone under...Jou didn't mind if Yugi liked or made out with someone else it just didn't seem very important as long as he knew he still had the privilege of doing the same thing.  
  
A hand appeared above the table that was obviously Otogi's, the hand grabbed Honda's shirt collar and the brunet's eyes widened before he was pulled ungracefully under the table too.  
  
Jou was also dragged to the dark side soon after but he went down laughing.  
  
Ryou knew he was next...but it was ok... He had talked with Honda about it that morning and he said it was fine as long as he still loved him too...He had also heard Jou and Yugi talking about the same thing that morning.  
  
Bakura's head popped up from under the tablecloth where Ryou was sitting...the obviously evil boy looked up at Ryou silently asking permission to touch him.  
  
Ryou grinned before kissing the larger white haired boy on the nose.  
  
Bakura took this as a yes and gently pulled Ryou under the table.  
  
About five minutes later the boys emerged from under the table Marik was still pretty hyper but had calmed down enough so that he was ok to talk to normally.  
  
But every now an then he would make some random out burst making the whole room cringe.  
  
As for the rest of the Group...well...  
  
Malik was having a staring contest with Otogi, Honda was a little preoccupied with Ryou, Jou was thinking about something, Yugi was giggling cutely as he watched Ryou and Honda make out, Yami was staring at the wall with a silly grin on his face, and Bakura and Seto were having a glaring contest.  
  
Yami- ...why do I have a silly grin on my face?  
  
Yugi- blinks yah ...what's he thinking about?  
  
Marik- I think I have an idea...  
  
Bakura- yes and your LAST idea ended us all under a table...  
  
Malik-...b...well...I liked that idea  
  
Otogi- looks at Honda ...so did I...  
  
Honda- and somehow I feel it wasn't fair...  
  
Otogi- ...what do you mean?  
  
Honda- I like to be in control of the person I'm kissing...  
  
Otogi- pinches Honda's cheek AWWWW! He's the dominant type! Cute...  
  
Jou- ...that's cute?  
  
Seto- looking at Jou's rear yes THAT is cute...  
  
Bakura- laughs at Seto ...that seems like something I would do gaze shifts to Ryou  
  
Ryou- squeaks ...Bakura...  
  
Another ear piercing scream from Marik snapped Yami from his daydream.  
  
"Uh...what..."  
  
Seto chuckled turning to face his brother.  
  
"What's the matter Yami it's not like you to space out like that...thinking of someone?"  
  
Yami looked a little taken aback at Seto's words was he really that obvious?  
  
"Uhhh... heh ...yah sorta"  
  
Youko Lizzy- yes...ahem well...I guess that's the end of the second chapter...a bit shorter and more doofy than the first...but come on admit it...you liked it didn't you ...0 ...I'm really sorry for the delay but I...OK I'M SORRY I FORGOT!!! But some very nice and cool people sent me some cool reviews so I kinda jumped on it real quick...just remember I love ALL my very awesome reviewers...and I do check out your profiles and read your stories too...ill send you guys some reviews if I have time, we still have to get a different internet service so I can stay online longer...see ya...Luv ya...AND ROCK ON ANIME!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading you all inspire me...  
  
Youko Lizzy...the weird one  
  
Oh also just to be random...  
  
Lord Illpalazo- What the hell do you want Excel  
  
Excel--- I- love- you- so- fucking- much... 


End file.
